The proliferation of mobile computing devices such as smart phones, PDAs, tablet PCs, etc., invites the use of peer-to-peer Wi-Fi networks that help make Wi-Fi capable host devices readily accessible and easy to use. The ease of use enabled by such wireless accessibility, however, can present security related challenges. For example, in a Wi-Fi capable multi-function printing device, allowing a wireless client to access a print function may not be a security risk. However, allowing a wireless client to access other functions such as scanning images from the glass, inserting workflow items, redirecting print jobs, reconfiguring the printer and so on, may present more significant security risks. In general, users of Wi-Fi enabled mobile computing devices want the same ease-of-use experience when wirelessly accessing a host device as they get when accessing the same host device using a wired connection.